


hybrid love

by Cadixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centaurs, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Elves, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Vampires, Veela, original relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadixx/pseuds/Cadixx
Summary: On the occasion of a project set up by Hagrid, Harry has the opportunity to get to know a magical creature, its way of life, its culture and maybe.... even the creature itself.
Relationships: Firenze/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	hybrid love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wanted to share with you a story I wrote a long time ago on fanfiction.net under the same name. You still can find me there and read my other stories, if you can read in French of course.
> 
> This story is complete, that's the good new but I didn't finish to translate all chapters, you have to be patient.
> 
> You have understood that English is not my first language, so I would ask you to be indulgent with me regarding criticisms on syntax or grammar.
> 
> Concerning the story, it will be a gay story, yes there are centaurs, but don't be afraid, I didn't write anything shocking. You'll tell me what you think.

In their sixth year, Hogwarts students had the opportunity to specialize in certain subjects in preparation for future employment. If some were still unsure of what to do later, they were advised to keep the core curriculum they had been following since their first year. It was also necessary to have a good average in some subjects, as the teacher had the right to refuse a student who could not follow the required level.

Unquestionably Professor Severus Snape, was known for his strict selection in his subject matter. An average of 14 in potion from the first to the fifth year was the non-negotiable condition to enter his classes. He had a reputation to uphold. Only the best had to enter his room. This attitude was not unlike that of his former teacher, Professor Slughorn, who liked to create social networks. The difference was that unlike the latter, Snape only focused on his specialty. The rest was superficial.

Other professors - such as Professor Rubeus Hagrid, who specialized in the knowledge of magical creatures - accepted all kinds of students, the very good ones as well as those with difficulties. This publicity did not, however, bring more people to his classes.

That's why he had the idea to make his subject a little more interesting this year. He always thought it was a pity that the students were so afraid of certain creatures or unwilling to get to know them better. The half giant thought that was because of poor communication between the young wizards and creatures, nothing too bad, but it did complicate the relationship.

For the seven brave students who had agreed to sign up for his course this year, Hagrid had decided to go beyond a simple one-hour contact between them and the species to be studied.

He had shared his new idea with the headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, who, although surprised at first, found the idea very appealing. However, the collaboration with others teachers was necessary for the project to be carried out successfully. While some found it completely senseless and even absurd, all of them agreed when they saw the half-giant's face get saddened. Hagrid was a deeply generous person, it was difficult to knowingly hurt him, without feeling remorse for days.

Surely a giant's power, couldn't help but think of the potion teacher.

In mid-March when everything was set up, the headmaster decided it would be more appropriate to make the announcement at dinner time in the great hall.

"Dear students, it is my pleasure tonight to share some good news with you. A project has been launched, and we are just waiting for it to be implemented to formalize its success. The generosity and collaboration of the various professors has made this possible in part, the rest will depend on the other participants.

This message mainly concerns the sixth year students who have taken the speciality knowledge of magical creatures directed by Professor Rubeus Hagrid. »

A wave of whispers rose in the room, all the young wizards looking for the unfortunates. Those concerned paled slightly, but kept their heads high so as not to upset the giant. He was known to be sensitive after all.

"To you, dear students, you will be given the opportunity to get to know a magical creature better during the whole month of April. In order to make this adventure more rewarding, you will become part of the community you have chosen. Professors Snape, Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Rubeus have concocted a potion that will allow you to transform yourself into one of these creatures so that your integration will be easier. Professor Mcgonagall is generously volunteering to teach additional classes for cases requiring animagus development. A list of the creatures who have agreed to receive you will be sent to you at a later date.

This experimental project, if it goes well, may be repeated the following year."concluded the old man with an amused look.

After a few seconde of silence, the protests of some students escaped.

« They're not going to go to school for a month?! »

« I want to have classes to get to know my animagus too ! »

« Will they be able to meet veelas ? »

"Does the list also include dragons? Because if so, I am a volunteer! »

"How many students are involved? »

"It's favoritism from the headmaster, as usual! »

"Next year I'll have to take this subject, can you imagine me as a fairy?"

« Thanks you very much, I don't have to turn into a werewolf to know they're scum! »

"My father would never have allowed me to degrade myself like this to live an... adventure among animals. »

"I think they're going to have to stay in July to catch up. In any case, I won't pass on my lessons to them, we're not going to make it easier for them either! »

"They'll learn new powers maybe, right? »

At the Gryffindor's table three boys were the focus of their comrades' interest. They all wanted to know how they were taking the news, if they already had an idea of what they wanted to be and if they could tell them when they returned if they had learned any new powers or anything else that might be useful to them.

Hermione Granger was green. Green with jealousy. She had been blaming herself for letting down her friend Hagrid to focus more on her future, and now she was blaming him for having the idea only this year. Couldn't he get it sooner!? She would love to be able to take part in this discovery course. Everything her friends were going to be able to learn! Everything that wasn't necessarily in the books, as Ron often told her. It was really a unique chance! Maybe she could apply anyway? Or participate next year?

"Oh I can't believe it Harry, one month ! Without class! No scrolls to write, no Snape to pass in the halls, no... »

"No all-you-can-eat food morning, noon and night" cut the muggleborn dry.

"What! »

"Ronald, you're going to live with magical creatures, your needs are bound to be different! Forget about pudding, omelettes, fried sausages, ice cream, cakes... »

"We don't know yet what we're going to be Mione " intervenes quietly Harry this time. "If Ron wants to be a... giant or a half giant he can always eat what he knows. »

« Harry, what would be the point of going to a magical creature to live exactly the same way as a wizard do ? "She grew impatient.

"I agree with you, but trying to scare Ron about food is not the best way to introduce him to another culture. » he argued

"I know... I'm sorry. But do you know how lucky you are?! Do you think I can still ask for a special permission for this internship? »

"You can still try, but I don't think you're the only one," Ron said, pointing to some of ravenclaws who were already standing in front of the teachers' table.

"I just wonder what we'll be asked in return," Neville thoughtfully said.

"What do you mean? »

"A month without a course, doing nothing but living with magical creatures? Seems a little simple, don't you think? I mean, we'll probably get a test, right? »

"There's bound to be a test or a debriefing to do, I think. Something like that," approved Hermione

The rest of the dinner was spent in speculation and daydreaming. The seven students involved were especially anxious to know what the list would contain, to find out what they could turn into.

**hphphhphphphhphphphphphhp**

After two days of not hearing anything about the project, they were all summoned to the headmaster's office, in the late afternoon of the third day.

Neville, Ron and Harry left the herbology class to go there. On the way they met Luna, the only ravenclaw , who gave them a big smile when they reached her level.

When they arrived at their destination, the wizards found three Hufflepuffs, teachers Mcgonagall and Hagrid and of course Dumbledore already there.

« My children! Take your seats, take your seats! We've been waiting for you. » he welcomed.

« I have in my hands the list of creatures in which you may reside. While some species may arouse greater enthusiasm than others, I would ask you to give careful consideration to your choice. You will be asked throughout your experience to be polite to your hosts. They are kind and open-minded enough to welcome you into their home, the least you can do is to make sure they don't regret it. » He paused to take a good look at each student before his voice became harsher.

« I will not tolerate any offensive behavior from you unless it is the product of your ignorance. You will of course have a period of adjustment, but after a certain time, ignorance will be difficult to tolerate and will be considered foolishness. »

In a softer tone he continued.

"You will, of course, not be left to your own devices. Your magical creature teacher will come to visit you for a few days to see how you're doing. If the experience does not suit you, please let us know as soon as possible without being offended by those who have received you.

This experience will be done alone. You will not be able to live it in a group. As a consequence, two people will not be able to choose the same creature for the month. If we find ourselves in the situation where two or more students want to be the same creature, the decision will be based on the grade of your last assignment. The person with the highest grade will be the one who goes to the creature.

About your classes. They will indeed be suspended for you, but the teachers in return want a report in relation to their subject. You will be led to discover many things, perhaps new ingredients for a potion, other ways of practicing magic, or another way of thinking. You are free to choose the topics, but remember the connection to the subject. Reports should be scrolls at least 3 foot long.

Hagrid and I ask you to write a report focusing more on your personal reflection about this experience, on what you have experienced, your feelings, the advantages and disadvantages that you will be able to observe and possibly compare them to the witch community. The magical creature who will be your guide will also have access to this document.

Is this clear to everyone? »

They all nodded silently, their eyes glued to the papers that the director held between his fingers.

"Well, in that case, I see no reason to keep you waiting any longer. Here are the contents of the list. Read it quietly and I repeat, think carefully about your choice. I'll give you two days to think about it, which will give you time to go to the library to find out what you need to know. You also have your professor Hagrid to answer your questions. »

With the document in hand, the students were able to leave the office while already commenting on what they were reading. The group did not disperse immediately, but stayed in the corridor so that they could read first quietly, before being chased by the rest of the school. On the sheet of paper it was written:

List of magical creatures volunteering for the discovery course

**creatures of the sea:**

Mermaids of the lake

silkies of the lake

Ichthyocentaurs of the lake

The water elves of the lake

**earthly creatures:**

The elemental elves of the land of the forbidden forest

giants of Ireland

fairies of the forbidden forest

centaurs of the forbidden forest

vampires of the Normandy coven...

elves of the forbidden forest

goblins of Gringott

Veelas from Wales

**creatures of the air:**

sylphs

pegasus

"Harry! Harry! Look at that ! There's the possibility for a month with veelas !" Ron cried. « Guys, I'm telling you right now, veelas are for me! »

"In your dreams Weasley," said one of the hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, "I'm also a candidate"

"Do you have any preference Neville? "Preferred to ask Harry

"I hesitate between the elemental elves of the earth and the water elves. But I'm thinking more about the water elves, there must be a lot of plants that I won't normally get to see. What about you? »

"I don't know for the moment, the pegasus or the sylphs are very tempting to me, because they are air beings, the elves and the centaurs are also interesting. I had the opportunity to meet the latter during my first year, they made quite an impression on me. Luna?"

"Fairies, mermaids or silkies for my part," she thoughtfully replied. "Although they all seem interesting, it would have been nice to know them all. »

"Vampires could be a chance... plus I won't be in England, I'm dreaming of traveling," commented Hanna Abbot.

"From a professional point of view, goblins would be ideal. To have a month with them and to know a little more about their culture could be a plus. Especially for a future job with them. "thinks aloud the third hufflepuff Adrian Cambert.

"Goblins are not known to be very warm creatures," Ernie observed.

"Can you see yourself with long fingers and long feet and lots of sharp teeth? "Hanna asked.

"Now that you remind me of it... "mumbled the boy

"The goblins may not be very friendly, but they are upright and correct. It's already very surprising that they want to take part of this experience! You should go, Adrian, it would surprise them and it would surely make them happy. "said Luna with a small smile

"They might as well think he's coming to find out how to get money out of them," Ron argued.

"We don't know if he'll do an internship in Gringott, he could very well stay inside the colony," replied the ravenclaw.

"In any case, he has two days to think about it," concluded Harry. "Ron, Ernie, I wish you good luck in finding out which one of you is going to give up his place for the veelas. "He then patted the two young men on the shoulders as they glaring at each other.

The list quickly made its way around the school. Within an hour everyone knew the contents by heart and kept commenting. Of course, the fact that veelas, fairies and vampires were on the list led to further speculation

Hermione was trying to convince the redhead to forget veelas in order to be more interested in the elves or the ichthyocentaurs of the lake. The latter intrigued her more particularly because they were very little known and rarely quoted in books.

The girl, like many other students, had asked to participate in the experiment, and like the others she had been refused. The project had been designed for the seven students in Professor Rubeus' class and not for one or more additional people. Moreover, you couldn't simply want to attend a class you hadn't registered for, for the simple reason that it suddenly seemed more interesting.

The half giant was very pleased with the new enthusiasm for his subject. It made him feel more confident that he was right, that witches and wizards were more curious than we thought about other magical beings. They just didn't have the opportunity to really get to know them.

A book that only gave one point of view based on a good or bad experiences could influence other authors who didn't even bother to meet their subjects of study.

Severus Snape saw it mostly as a kind of propaganda or a way to advertise a course. He didn't need that. He was begged to go into his dungeons. He was looked upon with reverence for the many articles he had written. No, he didn't. He didn't need that. Just maybe-and really because the professor wanted his field to develop more and carry more weight academically than he did now-he could lower the entrance average to 13.50. It was really because he thought it could make a difference in his field, not because he was competing with magical creatures. Don't be ridiculous.! His students would go to Canada for two weeks for lectures. He was going to tell Dumbledore right away, because they started at the end of April.

Seeing the potion teacher take a determined step towards Albus' office, Professor Mcgonagall and Flitwck thought that perhaps should come up with an original activity in their subject matter, which perhaps would increase the students' motivation to participate in their classes. It would be inadmissible if they were reduced to having the same number of students enrolled in the magical creature knowledge course. After exchanging a glance, they took the same direction as their predecessor, already thinking about their future project.

Two days later, the seven students met again in the headmaster's office to announce their choice. Adrian Camber followed the blond girl's advices and took the goblins, he had been well helped by Luna in his research about them. The ravenclaw had decided the silkies, finding the fact that they could transform themselves from time to time into seals entertaining. Hanna hadn't changed her mind about vampires. Neville was also going underwater having taken the water elves. Harry, after inquiring about centaurs, knew that he had to take some animagus lessons with his headhouse, before taking the potion. It was the perfect opportunity for him to kill two birds with one stone. To discover his inner animal and to set off to discover hybrid beings.

Concerning Ron and Ernie, not surprisingly the two wizards had stayed on their position. Both wanted to go to the veelas's coven.

"Gentlemen, you know what's going to be done? " asked Professor Dumbledore.

The two men nodded.

"Hagrid, if you may show us the results."

"Here they are," said the giant demi, showing to everyone two scrolls.

"Yeeeees!" Ernie shouted, raising his arms to the sky.

"Mr Macmillan, please calm down. All right, Mr. Weasley, what's your second choice? »

Still stunned and disgusted to see his dream drift away from him, the gryffindor took a while before coming up with a coherent answer.

"The fairies," he murmured...

"Don't be disappointed, Mr. Weasley. I'm sure your experience with these creatures will make you forget the veelas. » tried to cherry up the old man.

Harry merely put his hand on his friend's shoulder as a sign of support.

"Well, you've made your choice, you can't change it now. Hagrid will go and announce your arrival to the creatures concerned. Keep researching, so you can tell them what you know about them and you may debate together. » he concluded.

**Hphphphphphphhphphphphp**

Two weeks had gone by quickly. Harry and Luna had classes with Professor Mcgonagall almost every night. She had shown great patience and the young man would be forever grateful. It had not been easy to feel and then see his animagus. He perceived shadows and sometimes sounds but nothing concrete that could really help him. Yet it was essential, the potion required him to clearly visualize what he represented in order to function.

It was after eight days that the gryffindor could finally see his internal animal . And two days later he could perceive the sounds he was making. The following days he spent his sessions getting used to his presence and somehow getting to know him.

Ron was more or less over his disappointment, wondered if going to the fairies was a good idea. It felt so girly to him now that he was thinking about it. Of course, this comment had a way of upsetting his brunette friend even more and called the redhead a sexist.

Ernie was the new star of the establishment because he was going to be able to go a where few were allowed. Some of the girls wanted him to take pictures of males veelas or even to take pictures of himself when he was transformed. That way they could duplicate them.

Hanna was also approached to get some shots of the beautiful male specimens from the vampire community. Her best friend, Susanne, made her swear to tell her all the juicy stories she would experience. There were so many rumors about this specie, she would have to check them all out. It was her duty after all.

The day before D-Day, the comrades of the seven students had a party in their honor and to wish them good luck in their new adventure. Hermione couldn't stop crying in the arms of her two friends, because she was going to be alone for a month. She felt abandoned. The glasses of whisky did not make her any happier, but at least she stopped crying after the second one.

The next day, Harry was glad he hadn't abused the drink. Neville wasn't lucky. He had gone wild on the common room and then chased almost all the girls to steal a kiss. The poor boy had had to go to the infirmary after being yell at by his headhouse and then later by the nurse.

Transformations were scheduled for early afternoon, outside.

Guides were already there and waited patiently for the students to transform so that they could take them with them.

Professor Dumbledore chatted happily with each one of them, while Hagrid was hiding his tears..

Hermione and Susanne had managed by some miracle to become part of the privileged circle and thus stay with their friends.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I think it's time," announced the director cheerfully.

All taking a deep breath, each student took the vial that was in front of their name, remembering the instructions that had to be followed.

Harry after drinking the contents closed his eyes and visualized his animagus. When he did so he began to undress and stay in his boxers, his eyes still closed so as not to lose his concentration.

Although he heard Ron's scream near him at one point, he managed to maintain his vision before he, too, bent over in pain.

They had been warned that it would be painful, but there was always a world between knowing it would hurt and feeling it. It was an unpleasant experience for everyone. They felt like it had been going on for hours, when only a few minutes had passed.

Neville was the first to finish his transformation, which had lasted only 15 minutes. He plunged immediately into the water, after realizing that he couldn't breathe in the open air.

Adrian was next, and he managed to get on his shaky legs as best he could. Suddenly the world seemed so much bigger, he felt dizzy. The goblin who had come to pick him up helped him not to go backwards and congratulated him on his successful transformation.

Hanna had a mixed impression. She didn't feel like she had really changed, but something was different all the same. She straightened up a little disoriented, she felt as if she could perceive thousands of sounds without it becoming deafening to her ears.

Luna had to be carried to the water. She emerged as a seal before diving back down and coming back as a human. She burst into a joyful laugh, which was accompanied by that of her guide, happy to see her protégée in such a good mood.

Ron also found the world giant. Fortunately, a fairy was there to reassure him. They flew at adult eye level to show that the redhead was okay. He even managed to land on his friend's nose, making her squint, before finally sitting on her shoulder and watching what happened to Harry.

Harry may have had the most painful transformation, but he liked the result and surprised him at the same time. The headmaster presented him with a mirror so he could admire himself. His reflection presented him with a young deer-centaur. He hadn't been able to stand up yet, but he could see his long, thin front legs. Its fur was brown with a white spot on the side of one thigh. His torso seemed more developed and muscular as well, but not very disturbing. And on his head rooted in his battle hair, antlers were rising. They weren't very impressive, but it looked like a crown for a prince.

"Congratulations, young daguet **(1)** » said the centaur who had come to fetch him softly.

Harry looked at him with a smile on his face, he tried to stand up on his feet but failed miserably. He repeated the operation several times, but without success.

"Calm down," calmed his mentor, "You must first become aware of all parts of your body. First move each of your limbs before getting up. Feel their flexibility. »

Applying what he had just been told, the wizard watched his lower limbs move one by one. He even managed to wag his little tail. He had the impression of having a gigantic body. In a book he had read that a deer could measure up to eight feet long. Shaking his head from these thoughts, he concentrated again on his exercise.

This time the centaur took his hands to help him. He started with his hind legs, lining them up and then quickly straightened his front legs. When he was standing he didn't dare to move at first, to enjoy the feeling of height. He smiled victoriously at his friends, who gave him back to him. Still firmly grasping the hands of his guide, he began to take a fearful step. Then two and three, and so on until he could walk without help. Soon he hopped, stood up on his hind legs, trotted and galloped.

Ernie finished his transformation and Dumbledore spoke again:

"All the transformations have been a success, which is quite promising. I would like to remind you, dear students, that you are there to learn, do not hesitate to take initiatives if necessary, it will only make your experience more than enriching. Your wand and your belongings will be well preserved, don't worry. I don't think I need to add anything more. We'll normally meet again in a month. Enjoy yourself ! »

After a tearful goodbye for the young girl gryffindor even if it was difficult to hug Ron, the trio parted and went in different directions.

Harry trotted next to the centaur towards the forest, with Ron and his fairy. The others either disappear under water or took the direction of the school again to go back through the fireplace.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) is the name given to a deer in French that is not yet adult but very close anyway and is no longer a fawn.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
